Naked Lincoln
by Lucas The Cartoon Fan
Summary: After losing his clothes due to falling out the window, Lincoln has to try to get back in without being seen.


**My third Loud House story. This time I tried to focus more on humor so hopefully you guys laugh at this short story.**

 _Our story begins in another normal day in the Loud House, ok well the sisters were not home so I guess it wasn't that normal of a day but who cares of the sisters at the moment cause this story is about Lincoln. Lincoln has just arrived home with a brand new issue of Ace Savvy._

 **Lincoln:** Yes finally, I got the brand new issue of Ace Savvy, time to read it!

 _(Lincoln heads upstairs to his room where he takes off his clothes except his underwear)_

 **Lincoln:** Ah time to read my comic.

 _(However before Lincoln can do anything, Lincoln slipped on a banana peel on the floor, "Left by Luan maybe but I don't know," which causes him to fall out the window with his comic remaining in the room, "Due to the fact it was open for some odd reason," followed by a large RIP!)_

 **Lincoln:** Agh...wha...what happened.

 _(Lincoln looks up and realizes he fell out of his window)_

 **Lincoln:** Gosh darn it! God now I have to get back in.

 _(Lincoln suddenly looks down and horrifically realizes that his underwear ripped and fell off which leaves him naked)_

 **Lincoln:** (High Pitched Voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _(Lincoln runs towards the backyard and tries to open the door but realizes that the door is locked, which horrifies him)_

 **Lincoln:** Oh God! How on earth am I going to get in! Hmmmmmm...Ah-Ha! The front door!

 _(Lincoln tries the front door but realizes it is locked too)_

 **Lincoln:** OH COME ON! GAAAAAAHHHHH!

 _(Suddenly Mr. Grouse opens his window)_

 **Mr. Grouse:** Loud can you please be qui...AHHH!

 _(Mr. Grouse saw Lincoln's nudity which horrifies him and causes him a pass out. Lincoln then realizes he has to get in immediately so he gets a rock and throws it through the window and jumps in)_

 **Lincoln:** Finally! Now to get some clothes.

 _(He runs upstairs as Vanzilla arrives home which was with the sisters in it. They see the broken window which horrifies them)_

 **Lori:** WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO THE WINDOW!

 **Lynn:** I bet it was Lincoln since he was the only one home! Plus no robbers would rob our house since we don't have anything they would want money-wise.

 **Lola:** Let's go get Lincoln!

 _(Lincoln opens his room and then opens his drawers and gets out a shirt, pants, and underwear._

 **Lincoln:** YES! Now to get changed!

 _(Lincoln goes in his room to change, however the sisters come upstairs and break down the door)_

 **All the Sisters:** LINCOLN WHY IS THE WIN-

 _(However before they could say anymore they realize Lincoln is naked. Which causes them to blush so red that it was probably redder then a light, and then immediately they all pass out. Lincoln just looks at them in total shock so he quickly runs to the bathroom to change since Lincoln doesn't want to change in front of his unconscious sisters, and after 30 seconds comes back out)_

 **Lincoln:** Finally! I am no longer naked!

 _(He notices the viewers)_

 **Lincoln:** (To the Viewers) Well that was scary. Getting out of the house naked and letting your neighbor and your own sisters see you before passing out. Man I hope they will forget this ever happen and hopefully we can put this in the past. That and hopefully mom and dad can understand what happened to the window, considering the fact I was locked out. Now to read my comic, but this time with all my clothes on!

 _(Lincoln runs towards his room and grabs his comic book and goes to read downstairs as the camera pans out back to Lincoln's room where the sisters finally wake up)_

 **Lori:** (Still blushing like crazy) We shall...never speak of this again...agree?

 **Other Sisters:** (Still blushing like crazy) Ag...Agreed.

 _(They all then think of Lincoln's nudity again causing them to blush harder and pass out once again as the story ends!)_

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this humored short story. Read and Review!**


End file.
